You, Me and Baby Greg
by Kimberly-Marcia99
Summary: Greg has been turned into a baby! What will the team do? Will they learn more about their colleague and friend as he gets older? Set in season 6.
1. Baby Greg?

****This is a de-aged fic and I'm sorry if it's bad okay. You have been warned.****

****Set in season 6 and features all characters. Please, please review!****

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Nick groaned loudly as he knocked on Greg's apartment door. It wasn't unusual for Greg Sanders to be late to work but he was not responding to any of their calls so the team drew straws to see who would be the 'lucky' one to go fetch him. Guess who lost? 'It had to be me right? Couldn't have been Sara or Warrick...Me.' He grumbled as he pressed his ear to the door. "Greggo?" Nick called but his eyes widened when he heard the soft cries of a baby emerging from behind the door. What the hell is going on? "Greg, you can come out now. Ha ha ha, very funny. Were the rest of the team in on this?" He called out, sarcastically. He broke down the wooden door and rushed in towards the source of the crying.

Squirming in a pile of what looked like Greg's casual clothes was a small, fragile infant. "Okay, Greg. Now you're seriously getting on my nerves! Who's baby is this?" Nick exclaimed loudly but gently as he picked the tiny, naked baby out of the clothes. Greg has gone too far with his pranks this time. Taking someone's baby just for a few laughs. The Texan rolled his dark eyes as he held the baby in his arms, studying the little infant from head to toe. The baby's eyes certainly looked like Greg's eyes...and the tiny whisps of brown hair which somehow had blonde highlights running through it? Who dyes a baby's hair? Oh...Could it?..Was this baby...Greg?

Greg looked up at Nick and tried to settle in his arms and cease his cries. Granted he had no idea why he was crying in the first place. He was so confused. He woke up and everything was big...very big and he was cold. He tried to speak but it came out in adorable gargles, scaring him some more. He cried out to Nick, hoping for an answer.

"Hey..Hey Greg. It looks like you're a baby...but don't worry. I'm sure Gris or maybe Doc. Robbins knows how to fix this." Nick quickly scanned the messy apartment for something to wrap the baby Greg in before settling on a jumper that was carelessly thrown onto the floor. "C'mon mister. Let's get you to the others."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A very exhausted Nick jogged into the lab, cradling little Greg in his strong arms. Greg was now slumbering peacefully in the warmth of the jumper. Nick's heavy breathing gave his presence away almost immediately as soon as he entered.

"Hey Nicky, where's Greg? I have some evidence I need him to run." Catherine started before she glanced at the bundle in his arms. "And why do you have a baby?"

"Catherine, this is gonna sound really crazy but...This little guy is Greg. The dyed crazy hair, the brown eyes. At first, I thought it was just a prank but this...It's gotta be him." Nick rambled slightly and Warrick rushed up by the pair to see what was up.

"Woah, Nick. Which girl left you with a baby? Was it that accountant from Ohio? Or that pretty dame from day shift?" Warrick teased playfully, looking at the baby. Greg's tiny eyes fluttered open at the sound, taking in his surrondings curiously. "Hey, this baby looks like Greggo. Is it his?"

"Greg?" Catherine gapped, taking the baby from Nick and held her close. Greg cooed and cuddled up to her and she knew that was him, without a shadow of a doubt.

"Sanders hit the jackpot." Warrick murmured to Nick, as he watched Greg who was currently becoming cosy in Catherine's soft, beige blazer.

"Why is he naked? You couldn't dress him in something, Nicky? Catherine asked in her teasing, flirty tone, bringing her ocean blue eyes up to meet her colleague.

"He was naked when I found him! What was I supposed to do? Make a onesie and a diaper magically appear out of nowhere?"

"No need to get snappy." Catherine huffed. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Nick shook his head indicating a negative response but Warrick's eyes widened a little. He whipped out his cell from the pouch of his denim compartment of his jeans and dialled a number. "Archie."

"Hey man, I need you to look up the curse that that creepy, crazy woman from the abduction case last week that she threw out on Greg...No time to explain, Greg's a baby...I'm not kidding, please Archie...Thanks. Greg owes you one."

"You're serious?" Catherine blinked at him, gently rocking Greg who had now become a little uneasy.

"According to Archie, if that's what caused this, he should be back to normal in a four to five weeks. It's an Aging curse. Crazy huh?" The dark skinned CSI sighed.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Nick asked but before anyone could answer, Greg began to wail loudly and wet tears ran down his face. Some of the other occupants of the lab, peeked out from their respective rooms and the trio stared blankly at each other. Catherine placed Greg's little head on her shoulder and gently patted his back in an attempt to soothe his cries before she called to those looking upon them, "There's nothing to see here. Continue staring and I'll have each of you dismissed from duty until further notice." Some returned to work while the remaining eyes remained on them. "Unpaid!" Immediately, the remaining onlookers retreated back to their labs and Catherine began to run toward her office in a hurry, trying her best to hide baby Greg and stop his crying, Nick and Warrick following hot on her heels.

"He's hungry." The redhead exclaimed as she continued patting his little back, gently rocking him from side to side. "Nick, you go and get some baby supplies." Nick stared cluelessly at his best female friend while Warrick chuckled heartily. "You know, like diapers, baby formula, a pacifier. I've got baby clothes at home in the attic, Nick, could you get them?"

"Sure." He nodded obeying his boss's commands.

"Just don't forget the pink onesies with the princess wings." Warrick laughed, wanting to so desperately dress Greg like a girl. Oh he would never be able to let that one down. He would be embarrassed for the remainder of his days and at his wedding, those photographs would be on show for all to see. Catherine rolled her eyes as Nick smirked cheekily before leaving the office.

"What is going on here?" Grissom came into her office, his stern voice startling baby Greg a little. Greg began to cry uncontrollably, his tiny legs kicking out. "Thanks a lot, Gil." Catherine snapped in a frustrated voice, before she paced her office, singing to the baby boy and drawing small circles on his back.

"Greg's been...well...Turned into a baby." Warrick put forth after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Warrick, I know Greg's young and you and Nick get a kick out of teasing him but there's no need to..." Grissom began to scold the man before the redhead cut him off.

"No. Rick's being serious. This is Greg." Catherine glanced down at the baby that rested on her shoulder.

"That certainly is strange...Scientist have been trying to do that for years." Grissom tilted his head slightly. "But he is...sorta cute." Catherine and Warrick both nodded in agreement, not that they would ever tell Greg that they had all practically called him a cutie.

"Well yeah but we don't know what to do with him? He can't take care of himself!" Catherine said, shaking her head.

"Okay. You two, stay here. Look after him and keep him out of sight and trouble. As for me, I have some explaining to do to Ecklie about why there is a baby in his lab." And with that, Grissom left Catherine's office. He could not wait to receive a lecture from Conrad. He would probably question his team's ability to take care of a baby now aswell, just as he had done previously. Only this time a baby and not his team's ability to stay professional or their effectiveness. Catherine and Warrick both knew that Ecklie would explode when Gil told him what was going on and there would probably be some yelling, unanswered questions and a whole lot of confusion. Who knew Greg could be even more trouble than he was as grown up Greg?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

****Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think? It's my first de-aged fic so be kind please!****


	2. Diaper Duty

****Thanks for** **all you're amazing reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll** **keep writing!****

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The cries that echoed within the house could be heard as Catherine neared the door. Nick hadn't explained what he needed when he'd called; he had simply asked her to come as quickly as possible. She could hear that the cries were those of Greg and she couldn't imagine what lay in store for her as she knocked on the door.

A harried looking Nick answered. Upon seeing the redhead, he closed his brown eyes and sighed in relief. "Thanks for coming, Cath," he gushed, stepping to the side so that she could enter his home. "He's been fed and he slept and now...he won't stop crying!" Nick explained as he led Catherine to the spare bedroom. He looked wearily down at baby Greg who's face was almost as red as a tomato and his face was scrunched up as he wailed loudly. "I don't know what to do."

"And why did you call me? Because I'm a woman and a mother?" She tapped her foot against the wooden floors as Nick brought his eyes to the ground, sheepishly. Truth be told, her gender had been a major factor in his calling her. "I could call Sara but you live the closest to me."

Catherine glanced down into the crib. Greg hadn't stopped crying for a moment since she had arrived. His blue pajama encased legs were carelessly kicking his legs about while the mobile played above him. "Did you change him?" Catherine asked, picking the screaming baby up.

"Ah..well, no. I was kind of afraid of hurting him."

"Oh, Nicky." Catherine shook her head. The young baby rested against her chest, calming a little. "You've got what? Five nieces and nephews combined? And you never thought to change his diaper?" Gently, she lay Greg down on the bed and gestured to Nick to come toward her. "You're changing him."

Nick's eyes widened and he backed away as though Catherine was offering him a black rat from medieval times. "No, no! You're great with kids."

"And so are you! Remember little Cassie?" He hesitated for a second before returning to her side as she began to guide him through the diaper changing process.

Nick was just about finished and was feeling very proud of himself for executing his first diaper change when suddenly, he felt his shirt become wet, all thanks to baby Greg. The urine trickled down his shirt and onto his pants and Nick shuddered. This wouldn't bother him at work but somehow because this was Greg, he decided that the baby understood his actions. His dark eyes immediately shut tight until he felt no more bodily fluids coming in his direction. His eyes fluttered open and a huge scowl grew across his face when he saw Catherine giggling hysterically, kneeling down by the bed, Greg's tiny hand covering her pinkie finger. Greg was smiling widely as if he knew what he was doing and that smile wiped the scowl off Nick's face. "Go for a shower, Nick. I'll change Greg." Catherine smiled, giggling as she spoke.

"Alright, but he owes me big time." The Texan exclaimed, as he brought his fist to Greg's pudgy belly and lightly brushed his knuckles against his vest, causing the boy to smile his toothless smile once again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

****So I've** **decided this fic** **will be done in the style of** **a series of one shots, ranging from 500-1000 words. If anyone has any ideas on what trouble** **I** **should get baby Greg into the next that would be great.** **I'm** **hoping for two or three ideas for Greg as** **a baby, more as** **a toddler, child etc.****

****For the guest that asked, He has** **a** **baby's mind. Greg has** **slight memories of being an adult, that's how he remembers the others****


	3. Frustrating Food Fun

Warrick glared at the young, innocent looking Greg in front of him. "Hmph. You're not all that innocent are you?"

Greg looked up from his high chair tray. He stared blankly at the dark skinned man, reaching out for his bushy, brown hair.

"Stop doing that!" He yelled but Greg continued to look up at him as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "Eat! Eat!" Warrick stated, holding the spoon close to Greg's mouth. The baby blinked in confusion. His tiny fist resting on the tray grasped his colleague's right thumb. He raised the thumb to his mouth, drooling on it. Warrick half smiled, showing his pearly whites. "See, you do want to eat but not my thumb, Sanders" He gestured to the bowl of baby food. "Eat this instead."

Greg continued to drool like an English bulldog. Warrick growled and pulled his thumb away in frustration. Who knew feeding a baby could be such a difficult task? Greg's chin quivered as his small arms stretched out in a desperate attempt to get his thumb back. He released a soft whimper. Warrick narrowed his dark brown eyes. "Don't start crying, boy. You know you're hungry. Eat please." He said and spooned out more of the brown mush. Greg whimpered again, louder this time. His whole body began to tremble and shake before he began to wail loudly.

Immediately, Tina rushed out of their bedroom down the hall and pulled on her silk robe. She ran to the high chair, carefully taking the boy into her arms. "What did you do to him, Warrick?" She questioned angrily while humming softly into Greg's tiny, willing ears. Warrick set the bowl and spoon down and folded his arms.

"The kid won't eat."

"Poor Greg." Tina cooed, ignoring Warrick. "Did 'rick yell at you? He did didn't he?" She glared at her husband as she patted the baby's back.

"That guy is more trouble as a baby than our usual annoying, rock loving Greggo."

"He's a baby, honey." Tina stroked Greg's back.

"Yeah, a hella annoying baby." He scowled at the boy who was now smiling his gummy smile. Tina giggled. "Anyway," she began, settling Greg into the high chair. "You said he won't eat?"

Warrick nodded. Tina rolled her brown eyes. "Well, you're obviously not doing it right." She dug the plastic spoon back into the gloop. "Here, Greg! Here comes the aeroplane." She made engine noises with her pale lips as she inched the spoon towards him. Greg eagerly cooperated, opening his mouth widely and happily swallowing the baby food. Warrick could feel himself blush.

"Honey, I swear I did the same and he still won't eat." He protested. Tina handed him the little yellow spoon. "Well then, you try." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she stepped back and awaited the results of Warrick's parenting skills.

Greg blinked as he slowly gulped the mush down. Warrick stood up proudly, smirking, dropping the spoon to the tiled floor beneath his feet. "So Sanders does know not to mess with me."

Tina laughed, gave her husband a new, sterilised spoon and turned to walk back to the bedroom so she could change into her work uniform. Greg's light brown eyes followed her until she was no longer visible in the twisting hallway. Warrick scooped up more of the baby food, "Alright Greg. The aeroplane is ready for lift off." He thrust the spoon at him but his mouth wouldn't budge. Warrick dropped the spoon with disgust. "Sanders!" Greg looked up at him blankly.

"Fine if you want to do things the hard way, the hard way is what you'll get." Warrick lunged forward, pushing the spoon into the baby's mouth but Greg instantly spat the gloop out and the brown mush trailed down his mouth and onto the bib that was wrapped around his neck. Warrick leapt up, leaving the boy alone to get some wipes from the supplies cabinet.

When he returned, Warrick found baby Greg covered in the brown mush top to toe, his brown eyes shining with playfulness. It was carelessly smeared across his dungarees and the high chair, staining both, not to mention the yellow wall beside him. Warrick sighed heavily and hit his left hand against his head. "Are you for real?" He asked rhetorically as Greg shrieked with joy and enjoyment, the gloop had somehow gotten into his hair that had now turned a darker shade due to the food and was more than likely making it's way down into his snow white vest. The boy clapped his hands, excitedly and Warrick couldn't help the smile that grew across his face. Maybe him becoming a father one day might not be the craziest idea he had ever heard?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Thanks again for all your kind words. Please continue reviewing etc. Please, please, please!


	4. Missing!

"How the hell did you lose a two year old?" Catherine exclaimed loudly in a questioning tone, a slight gleam of agitation etched in her ocean blue eyes.

"He was here a second ago, Catherine!" Sara retorted, defensively as the redhead continued to complain about her not being able to take care of Greg.

"I should have taken him. Maybe then, there wouldn't be a baby on the loo..." Catherine began before a sharp yell erupted from down the hall, followed by the sound of glass shattering along with the clink and clank of raining objects. Both pairs of eyes widened as they made contact before the brunette and redhead began to race toward the source of the sound, both assuming that toddler Greg had finally come out of hiding.

As the women approached the Trace lab, they were met by a obviously irritated Hodges who was rambling some sort of apology to Grissom, trying to keep the man he admired in his good books. The Trace lab was in tatters. The tiled floors were covered in glass, evidence bags, shattered test tubes, cracked hotplates and microscopes and another vast range of broken science equipment. If this was Greg's doing, how the hell did he manage to practically destroy the whole lab? "At least, it didn't blow up," Nick joked as he nudged Catherine with his elbow, playfully. Catherine rolled her eyes as she murmured a 'shut up.'

The trio scanned the room in search of the missing toddler that seemed to have become invisible within the last few minutes nor could he even be heard. Sara's dark orbs locked on to a piece of bright red cloth, just like the t-shirt the toddler was wearing under his denim dungarees. Careful not to step on any glass, the brunette made her way across the room and retrieved the soft material and returned and almost instantaneously, both Catherine and Nick recognised the red cloth. Catherine took the material from her and fingered the cloth lightly, her motherly instincts causing her to become concerned and worried for the young Greg.

"We need to find him," Nick piped up in a serious tone as he sensed both women were feeling slightly panicked and fearing for the well being of the toddler version of their colleague. Sara would feel most responisble for losing the boy and never be able to forgive herself for taking her eyes off of him when she was assigned to watch him.

"Yes. And before Ecklie does," Catherine added as she took a deep breath before placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Sara. He couldn't have gone too far especially without anyone noticing him." Sara looked at the redhead, redirecting her gaze from the floor beneath her feet to Catherine with a faint smile playing on her pale lips.

"I'll check out the other labs to see if our little Greggo has toddled in there," Nick explained his course of action in his southern accent.

"I'll check the offices," Catherine smiled as Nick left and Sara bowed her head in reply. Sara turned to go down the metal staircase so she could check out reception and ask Judy if she had seen Greg anywhere around the lab. Catherine went in the opposite direction, speaking with a teasing tone as she passed Hodges, "You're gonna need to write three cards to Ecklie for that one." The lab technician flashed her a fake smile as she strolled past confidently in search of the boy, remembering that he had told her that he had given the lab's director a congratulatory card when he was promoted last year.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sara but I haven't seen him. I haven't heard him either!" Judy spoke in an apologetic tone causing this CSI's worry for the toddler to increase to unbelievable levels. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Thank you Judy. At least, we know that he hasn't stumbled down the stairs," Sara responded, wearing a brave face to mask her inner feelings.

"Mandy, Greg's missing and you want me to sing?" Nick asked with an outraged expression etched on his face. Mandy kept nodding, almost in a flirty manner before the Texan began to sing the first two lines of 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow.

"Alright, the last place I saw Sanders was in the break room. With Sara," Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head, frustratedly.

Catherine slumped down onto her office chair, her right hand running through her strawberry blonde locks nervously. Where could Greg possibly be? Sara had no luck and was currently over at PD asking questions with Grissom while Nick was still racing around the lab in search of the toddler.

She sighed heavily as she heard a knock on her office door followed by Conrad Ecklie's professional but irritable tone of voice. "It's open."

"Catherine! What's this about Greg being in the lab? I thought I had told Gil to explain this to his team." She brought her eyes up to meet the man and she felt her heart almost jump from her chest at the sight of the slumbering two year old who was wrapped in the same suit jacket that Ecklie was wearing earlier. It also explained why the man had whispered his earlier words.

Her hand immediately went to her mouth as she gasped. She was surprised...no, she was shocked. Firstly, Greg was with him this whole time. Secondly, Ecklie had been taking care of him. Maybe it was his withdrawals from little Morgan? That couldn't be the same man, could it?

Catherine carefully took the toddler in her arms after thanking her boss's boss. Greg stirred a little at the movement before becoming comfortable in the warmth, his brown eyes opening briefly.

"I hope he knows that he's paying for all damages when he returns to normal size."

"Among other things!" Nick exclaimed rather loudly, recalling that time Greg had peed all over his clothes.

Catherine knew what Nick was referring to and whispered ever so softly into his willing ears, "You are a little troublemaker aren't you?"

* * *

**Please review and follow/fav etc :) Thanks for all the support so far :)**


	5. Grasshopper!

"What at?" Toddler Greg asked as he pointed to one of Grissom's many insect exemplars that decorated his table back in his townhouse.

Grissom chuckled lightly at the boy's attempt to form an understandable sentence before he began to explain what that little insect was, "That is a grasshopper. This one here is a locust. He can change color and behaviour depending on population density."

"Rassopper?" Greg spoke with a rather confused expression etched on his face following his boss's huge, inexplicable words. However, his light brown eyes shone brightly with curiosity as he stood on the tips of his toes so he could catch a better view of this fascinating creature.

"No no. A gra-ss-hop-er." The grey haired man sounded the syllables just to help the toddler say the word correctly as he took Greg who was dressed in some pajamas up onto his lap upon seeing his desperate attempts to analyse the insect further.

Greg shook his head and ignored the man's words, his eyes fixated on the magnificent, little bug. "What he eat?" He asked, breaking the silence once curiosity hadn't ceased to get the better of him.

"Grasshoppers are plant-eaters. So they will eat crops and cereals," The entomologist answered, finally glad that he could pass his knowledge of entomology onto the next generation, especially Greg. The most recent edition to his CSI team never really had shown much interest in this subject unlike Nick so maybe it was the child like curiosity that was leading him to ask these questions?

"Flowers?"

"Well, the leaves from the flowers."

Greg stretched his arms out to the glass tank that held the grasshopper in an attempt to open the box so that he could play with him but his arms were swiftly halted by Grissom. "No no no. If he gets out, he may not come back. Understand, Greg?"

"Yes." The toddler murmured with saddened eyes and his pale lips pursued into a persuasion pout. "But I wan to pay"

Once again, Grissom couldn't resist the smile that grew across his face when he heard the words of the two year old Greg Sanders. "Well, the grasshopper can't play now." He glanced down at his wristwatch to check the time. "And either can you. It's time for your nap."

"I'm not seepy!"

* * *

After an hour long nap, Greg was awoken on the cosy couch with a blanket draped over his petite body by the voices of Grissom and another familiar female voice. The voice that belonged to a particular brunette. Gently and quietly, he got up off the sofa and padded along the wooden floors, barefoot. Peeking from behind the door, the boy's eyes wanded to the couple that were currently lip locked and instantly, stuck out his tongue, completely grossed out by the sight. That was when his great idea hit him.

Greg toddled back into the room he had been in earlier and his eyes lit up with joy as he ran as fast as his tiny legs would take him inside and tried to reach the bug. Greg knew that he wouldn't be able to take out the grasshopper if he continued stretching out his short arms on his own two feet.

_**Crash!**_

"Gil, what was that?" Sara asked in a slightly panicked tone as she pushed her boyfriend...lover...whatever they were away from her.

"Whatever made that noise, it's coming from the office." Grissom replied as he retreated down the hall with the brunette hot on his heels. Swinging open the door, his jaw almost hit the floor as his eyes came to settle on the boy who was wobbling on a cardboard box in an attempt to free the tiny grasshopper but when he had grabbed the cardboard box, he had knocked three other tanks freeing two tarantulas, a group of butterflies that circled the box room and breaking Grissom's ant farm allowing the insects to crawl across the floors, some ants even crawling along Greg.

"GREG! What did you do?" Grissom asked in a serious, demanding, almost fatherly tone and the toddler turned around with an excited look and a huge, joyful smile etched on his little face as he shouted loudly in reply,

"We're playing!"

* * *

**You know the drill, please review/fav/follow** &amp; **tell me some ideas that you may have!**


	6. Colors

"See, Greg. Whites on one side colors on the other," Catherine explained to the five year old version of Greg who had decided to assist the redhead with her laundry so she could take him for some ice cream quicker like she had promised earlier that day. She gestured to the piles of clothes on her granite counter tops, one a symphony of exciting, bright colors and the other a pile of plain, boring white clothes and bedsheets.

"Why is one for color and one for white?" Greg asked, curiously as he handed another satin blouse to Catherine who would then place the item into it's designated pile. They had their own little system going on and it reminded Catherine of those simple times when Lindsey would help with said task but now, she was too busy huddled into the corner, her eyes fixated on the hypnotic screen of her cell phone, the sound of her new acrylic nails tapping the device slowly but painfully irritating her mother.

"Because if you put a color with a white while in the wash, the dye which gives the clothes it's color will seep off onto the whites and then they will turn colored," Catherine answered, drawing her ocean blue eyes away from her daughter and to the boy, tussling Greg's hair with her free hand.

"Oh. So, if I put this," Greg picked up Catherine's deep red blouse and threw it onto the pile of white clothes, "The clothes will be red?"

She shook her head softly as she picked up the blouse, "That's almost right, Greg. The clothes will turn pink because red and white make pink."

"How?"

"Lindsey? Lindsey?" Catherine repeated multiple times before her daughter finally looked up from her cell and unplugged her headphones with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "What, mom?"

"Will you run upstairs and get some paints for Greg?" Lindsey rolled her eyes and sighed as she got up from her seat and brushed past her mother, Catherine whispering a 'thank you' as she strolled past.

Once her daughter had become a mere figure in the distance, Catherine remembered that she needed newspaper to cover her table from any paint spills so, thinking nothing of leaving Greg alone, she retreated to her living room to grab some.

"White is boring," Greg spoke to himself as he grabbed a bright red sock and hid it between the dirty bedsheets. He smiled widely at his 'helpfulness' before picking up a blue, lacy bra and sliding his hands into the straps before looking down at his chest and laughing with a high pitched laugh.

Catherine narrowed her eyes once she returned, seeing the boy but couldn't contain the laugh that followed, her actions disobeying her facial expression. Lindsey had emerged from behind her mother to see what was going on and she too couldn't help but laugh at Greg. "Take a picture," Catherine whispered in between her flawless giggles and Lindsey grinned cheekily as she snapped a quick photograph of the five year old version of Greg wearing her mother's bra.

Once the signal was sent that the image had been saved and could be clearly seen, Catherine removed the clothing from the boy and put on an old, plastic painting apron of Lindsey's to keep Greg's clothes from becoming covered in the colorful, thick liquids. "What we doing?"

"We're painting, Greg," Lindsey answered after she had put the clothes into the baskets that sat on the floor, spread yesterday's newspaper over the kitchen counter as her mother squirted small amounts of paint into the tray and filled a cup with faucet water. Catherine placed both the paint, the brushes and the water between the two before she picked up the first basket and carried it downstairs to the basement, leaving Lindsey to show Greg the art of mixing colors to create new colors.

Greg grabbed the bigger brush and immediately, dipped the apparatus into the red paint. He brushed the paint onto the page with help from Lindsey before she dipped her brush into the yellow. "Watch this," She announced as her brush made contact with the wet red paint and she swirled the paints together creating the color orange.

"It's magic!" Greg exclaimed, his eyes completely fascinated by the sight before him and Lindsey smiled. "It's science actually."

"You two having fun?" Catherine asked as she returned to retrieve the basket full of colored clothes while the whites were spinning downstairs becoming snow white once again in Catherine's opinion, still having no idea that Greg had thrown a colored sock in with them.

"Yeah!" The two replied in time with each other as if they had rehearsed this causing the trio to smile at the coincidence.

* * *

Greg watched in amazement as Lindsey made some more colors such as purple, brown and like Catherine had said earlier, pink. "So, yellow and blue make green, blue and red makes purple and," Greg's sentence was halted by the shouting of the redhead once her eyes had settled on the pink clothes in the washing machine that had once been white, believe it or not.

She entered the room with a frightening expression etched on her face and both Greg and Lindsey's eyes widened with the sudden shock. "Lindsey, did you accidently drop a red sock into the white pile?" She asked in an controlling tone, tapping her foot against the ground, her left hand clinging to her hip.

Lindsey was quick to defend herself claiming that she had been very careful and hadn't mixed the items together but Catherine was quick to continue accusing her, leading the two to pass smart remarks and comments to each other, leaving Greg to wonder if he should tell the truth.

Catherine swiped her hand over her face and bit her pale pink lower lip before saying, "Alright Linds. No phone, no parties, no nothing for lying to me."

"But mom! It's not my fault! I swear," Lindsey retorted loudly before Greg exhaled deeply and admitted his actions, "I did it, Cathin. Sorry."

Both the mother and daughter were surprised by the boy's words and Catherine then assumed that he must have added the sock when her and Lindsey had left the kitchen to get the paints, newspapers etc. She turned to her beloved daughter, quickly apologizing to her before redirecting her gaze to Greg. "You know, it was just an accident," Catherine whispered softly as she hugged the slightly upset five year old and Lindsey was quite angry that her mother was just going to accept it because Greg was little but a suggestive wink from her mother said otherwise. 'He will get his punishment later when he's normal size again. That picture will be all over PD' She throught devilishly about the photograph Lindsey had taken earlier of Greg wearing a bra. 'No one will ever let that slide.'

* * *

_**Thanks again for all the support. I should have another four chapters within the coming days. Hope you liked it. :)**_


	7. Splish Splash

It was a dangerously hot day in Las Vegas, quite possibly the hottest Clark County had seen in years. Children who would usually be spending their days tossing a ball around or cycling their bicycles had retreated inside to rest by the air conditioning or the fan. Some men were out mowing their lawns, the lucky ones who didn't need to replace their lush grass with rocks. They couldn't really be considered lucky today however. Each man had sweat rolling down their cheeks, some with bright red faces that you could almost see the steam rising from their flesh.

Nick could not decide if being in charge of Greg today was a positive or a negative. Of course, now he had a better excuse to visit the pool to maybe search for a girl but being seen with a kid by young, single women there would only damage his chances. Who was he kidding? As much as he adored children, they did come with terms and conditions just like a cell phone or a laptop.

"Nick...I'm too warm!" Greg complained for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, his hands waving about trying to fan his little face.

"Drink some lemonade," Nick responded, handing him a plastic cup full to the brim of ice cold water. In one swift move, the boy had completely drained the cup of its contents. "I'm still too hot! Can we go to Catherine's? She has a pool!"

Shaking his head, Nick spoke, "Catherine had you, yesterday. I doubt she wants to be dealing with you again!"

Greg scowled at first before he began to fan himself again, his sunglasses sliding down his face. "Please? Can we go some place! It's way too hot!"

"Fine. I'll take you to the pool," Nick said, tossing his thoughts aside in hopes that the boy would cease his complaints. Nick's ears were met with a joyful squeal as Greg leapt off the lounge chair and retreated inside to get his shoes. The Texan grabbed his blue shirt and slid his arms inside, not bothering to button it up with the blazing hot rays shining down upon him. "Greg! Get my cell too! I'll call Cath &amp; Rick, see if they wanna tag along."

"Okay!" He shouted back, the excitement remaining in his voice.

* * *

Checking in her compact mirror once again that she was presentable, she picked up her towel and made her way down to the clear blue pool. As soon as she stepped closer, she spotted the boys already fooling around in the refreshingly cool water. Warrick had hold of Greg's waist and was repeatedly throwing him into the deeper end of the pool. Greg came up spluttering, his arms flailing around like a crazy person. If this was grown up Greg, Catherine would have to try to contain her laughter as his spiky hair clung to his his head but as this was Greg's child form, she slightly panicked if maybe he was having trouble staying afloat.

Nick looked up to see the redhead and had to try to keep his mouth from dropping. She was beautiful on an average day but seeing her, half naked in a black bikini was just too much for him to bare. Nick had zoned into his own fantasy world and Catherine dived in with a blush to slap him across the face. "Nick!"

Caressing his cheek, he murmured a some sort of apology before Warrick returned from the deeper end with Greg on his back. Warrick splashed the pair with water making Catherine cover her face, "Hey, you two. What would Griss say?"

Nick chuckled while Catherine's hands came down to her side. Nick quickly retaliated and she shook her head with a smile at the so called mature CSIs engaging in a water fight. The trio splashed about in the pool, that was until Warrick snook up behind Catherine and grabbed her, holding her bridal style as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "No no, Cath. It's your turn." She released a loud squeal as Warrick tossed her into the water causing Greg and Nick to laugh uncontrollably.

"You gotta get him back, Cath!" Greg exclaimed and for once, Catherine had not bothered to correct him. It was almost sweet when that nickname escaped in his childish tone. She simply smiled in his direction before swimming after him, leaving Greg and Nick to begin throwing a beach ball back and forth to each other.

After a while, Nick and Greg left the cool pool and their wet feet padded across the tiled floor. Catherine and Warrick were busy chattering and possibly flirting with each other under the glowing sunlight despite his marriage to Tina. Nick couldn't help the smile that crept on his face, seeing those two being their old selves around the other. Ever since his shock wedding, Catherine and Warrick had been stepping on stones around each other for weeks now and it clearly effected their behaviour towards one another. But now, the pair were just like they used to be, happily flirting and teasing, enjoying each other's company.

Nick wrapped a towel around Greg before wrapping one around himself. Greg ran up to Catherine and hugged her now dry body, wetting her again. "You're so cheeky, little man," She smiled as she tussled his damp hair before her blue eyes settled on two bright red patches under Greg's eyes. "Nick, you did put sun lotion on him, right?"

Warrick's eyes paced back and forth between his fellow CSIs, a grin on his face while Nick stared blankly in her direction before realisation hit him, "Oh crap!"

* * *

**_I know it's been a while since I updated but here you go :) You know the drill, please drop a review &amp; if you've any ideas about what our Greggo could get up to next, please say so. Thanks for all your support :)_**


End file.
